bonne question ? Je ne sais pas encore…
by Muirgheal
Summary: Et si i existait réellement un lien entre Séverus Rogue, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy ?
1. C'est quoi ce Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp ?

**_Titre :_** bonne question ? Je ne sais pas encore…mais vous pouvez proposer.

**_Auteurs :_** Eclair Ail   (Eclaire Ailé en fait mais ff.net n'a pas pris le é, alors je fais avec)

**_Résumé :_** Et si i existait réellement un lien entre Séverus Rogue, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy ? 

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_** hum… que dire… ben en fait c'est simple. Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Jikaèreuh (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est made-in-chez-moi. Je tiens à vous informer tout de même que je n'ai pas encore lu le 5ème tome des aventures de HP.

**__**

**_Blabla d'Eclair :_** Y a du plagiat !!! Comment dire…je suis une lectrice avant d'être auteur et pas mal de fics mon plus et j'en tires ici quelques idées. Pour ce chapitre, des passages et des idées sont tirées de Polaris (Gardien des secrets –titre traduit-), Severitus (Father's Sin). Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Mais viendrons Laurent Jerry, Polaris encore, Alohomora, Obal…

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

**_Chapitre 1:_** Privet Drive, 2 juillet

4 Privet Drive. Minuit s'affiche au vieux réveil de Dudleychounet, le fils unique de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. 

Ce vieux réveil qui n'était plus utilisé par Dudley depuis que celui-ci l'avait jeté par la fenêtre un grincheux matin. L'horloge servait désormais à Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily, née Evans, Potter. Ce jeune homme avait été « recueilli » par la famille Dursley depuis l'assassinat des deux Potter par le mage noir redouté par tous les sorciers depuis des années. Le mage noir fut défait le soir du meurtre des Potter par le plus jeune : Harry. Cette victoire, dont fut marqué à vie Harry par une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, fit de lui l'un des sorciers les plus connus du monde sorcier.

MAIS, depuis le 24 juin dernier, ce mage noir était de retour. Le célèbre apprenti-sorcier pouvait en témoigné puisqu'il l'avait à nouveau rencontré lors de la 3ème tâche du tournois des 3 sorciers. Rencontre qui aboutie à la mort de l'un des champion et amis : Cédric Diggory, un étudiant de 7ème année de la maison Poufsouffle. Depuis lors, « Le Survivant » culpabilisait au sujet du décès de Cédric.

Minuit donc s'affichait au vieux réveil lors ce que Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était habitué puisqu'il souffrait de ses cauchemars depuis longtemps. Ils avaient pou sujets principaux : la 3ème tâche du tournoi, les réunions des mangemorts et la mort de ses parents. Cette fois pourtant, son cauchemar était différent, il y voyait son professeur de potion, endormi, souffrir de sa marque des ténèbres. « Voilà que je me met à rêver de Rogue maintenant ! Comme si je n'avais personne d'autre à me préoccuper avant lui ! … Mais pourquoi Rogue ?! Merlin réponds moi, s'il te plait (et là Merlin répond : désolé, il ne me plait pas. Plait-il jeune homme ?  Lol -)) Pourquoi pas Malfoy pendant qu'on y est. » Tout d'un coup il sentit une sensation étrange, un vague picotement à l'intérieur de sa peau. Cela grandissait à chaque seconde puis il entendit une forte sonnerie métallique et il eut un bruit, comme du verre se cassant. Il vit un million de petits bouts de verre colorés dans la lumière de la Lune, volants hors de lui dans les ténèbres. « C'était quoi ça ?! » Comme à chacune de ses réflexions, Harry se gratta le bas du coup. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses doigts découvrir une petite chaîne. Il en suivi le contour avec ses doigts jusqu'a ce qu'ils rencontrent un pendentif. Il l'éleva à hauteur des yeux pour y voir un serpent qui semblait réel. Les petites écailles étincelantes sous les rayons de la Lune. Avec des doigts tremblants, il caressa le dessus de la tête du serpent et le regarda avec fascination alors qu'il commençait à briller faiblement d'une lumière argentée. La fascination qu'avait eu Harry pour le pendentif se transforma bientôt en peur lorsqu'il vit ses mains, et ceux dans les moindres détails, le tout sans ses lunettes. Mais la peur réelle était du aux mains qu'il avait désormais. Elles ne ressemblaient pas à SES mains d'avant ! Elles étaient longues, fines et élégantes. Pris d'une peur grandissante, il se leva _il observa qu'il devait être bien plus grand qu'avant puisqu'il touchait dorénavant le lustre pendu au plafond_, il fut pris de légers vertiges tout en accomplissant le travail qui lui fut le plus difficile à accomplir : marcher droit (se concentrer à mettre un pieds devant l'autre (« elles sont dures à bouger ces jambes !!! ») Tout en évitant le haut du cadre de la porte) jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se promit intérieurement de rester calme devant le miroir quoiqu'il y voie. Une fois passé le choc premier, il ne vit finalement qu'un parfait étranger. Certe ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert émeraude flamboyant et sa cicatrice toujours inchangée. Mais les changements étaient nombreux, ses yeux n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes positions et il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, ses sourcils étaient plus fins et plus sombres, s'arquant au-dessus de ses yeux formant une ombre plus sombre. Harry frissonna, fermant ses yeux brièvement envers l'image. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit à nouveau, son regard se baissa, cherchant désespérément un peu de son ancienne apparence. Tous ses traits étaient plus tranchants, remarqua-t-il, sa peau s'étirait maigrement de ses pommettes jusqu'à la ligne douce de sa mâchoire. Son nez était un peu plus long, ni rond ou gamin comme il l'avait été, néanmoins heureusement, il était bien proportionné et ni courbé ni crochu. A sa surprise, cette seule pensée lui apporta un grand soulagement. Et puis il LA reconnut. Dans l'ombre de ses yeux, la rondeur de son menton, la forme de son nez, et finalement la façon dont ses cheveux étaient courbés en frisettes au niveau de ses épaules. Tout cela appartenait à sa mère. Il était heureux puisque avant, il n'avait reconnu sa mère qu'à un endroit : ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux une seconde fois pour réfléchir. Puis les r'ouvris pour constater qu'il ne rêvait pas, il avait bel et bien un lien apparent avec le professeur Rogue.

Pris de folie, il rentra très rapidement, mais à pas de loup dans sa chambre et s'attela à la tâche d'écrire un bref courrier à son professeur de potion. Harry ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Des centaines de questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Finalement, l'une d'elles résumait les autres. Il pris un morceau de parchemin et y écrit l'est simples mots : « Qui êtes vous ? « Harry Potter » ». Il alla vers Hedwige, qui avait observé calmement la scène, et lui demanda de transmettre ce message au professeur Rogue. Elle partie donc avec sa missive dans un magnifique envole.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

C'est fini… J'espère vous avoir suffisamment alléchés. 

A la prochaine fois !

Eclair Ailé.


	2. Aide

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà j'ai des idées mais l'écriture dans la durée n'est pas nécessairement mon fort.

Ce que je vous propose, c'est que ceux qui seraient tentés de co-écrire cette fic avec moi me joigne à BoBoZ@ifrance.com

Pour que je leur envoie le plan que j'ai créé au commencement.

Bien @+

Si vous êtes intéressez, n'hésitez pas, même si vous n'avait jamais osé écrire, nous progresserons ensembles.

@bientôt 

Eclair. 


End file.
